Forgotten
by xooreoxo
Summary: He left. So she forgot him. He came back. And now he wants her. But does she want him back? ShikaSakuSasu story.


Disclamier :I don't own naruto.

Prologue…

"Sasuke would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

The raven haired boy turned around, and glared into her green eyes.

"You're weak and annoying. Just leave me the hell alone, and get a life."

The girl's eyes widened.

"B-but…"

"Sakura."

The boy watched as this girl's eyes got glassy, and tears streamed out.

"H-Hai?"

"There's a ditch around the corner, why don't you go jump in it?"

And with that he walked away.

Shattering her heart…

Into a thousand pieces…

That's

A lot

Of

Broken

Pieces.

The blonde girl watched as her best friend poured her entire heart out.

"I-Ino! It was h-horrible. (Sniff) He's never been that m-mean to m-m-"

Ino brought Sakura into a hug. "Sakura, don't cry. He's a jerk, and I swear I'm going to kill his Uchiha ass! Who the hell does he think he is, going around telling people to jump into ditches?"

Sakura attempted to chuckle at the image of Ino beating Sasuke up, though the chuckle came out more of a gurgle.

"Hey Sakura, you're too pretty for this…" Ino stated ushering her to a mirror.

Sakura stared blankly at her tear stricken face, and pale completion.

"Sure I am." Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Ino protested. "I mean look at you're hair, it's so pretty and shiny and PINK! How many people in this world do you know with naturally pink hair? And you're eyes, there like this AWSOME color of green! And then you have awesome legs that seem to go on forever. Now sure you're lacking in some areas, but hey we're only thirteen, not everyone can mature as fast as I can!"

"Oh gee, thanks Ino." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Ino replied cheerfully. "Now let's turn that frown upside down and go get some ice cream! Kay?"

Ino rushed over to her closet and picked out an outfit.

"Here you go!" Ino said, handing Sakura the outfit.

"Um, what am I going to do with it?" Sakura said eyeing the outfit carefully. Ino smiled.

"Wear it, silly. Show off some of those gorgeous legs you've been hiding!"

"Ino..." Sakura groaned.

"Come on Sakura, you'll feel tons better, trust me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll wear it!"

Sakura sighed and started removing her clothes.

Suddenly, Ino's bedroom door flew wide open.

"Neh…Ino… we have tra-"

The voice trailed of as his dark brown eye's trailed the half naked girl standing in his team mate's room.

His eyes finally caught the green eyes, slightly opened, staring opened.

"Uh…"

"SHIKAMARU!!!"

Shikamaru flinched as his blonde haired teammate screeched his name.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Ahh…Ino...why don't you lock your door when you want privacy?" Shikamaru stated lazily, still standing at the door, now removing his eyes from sakura and to Ino.

"WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK?"

"…."

"Baka! You're such a pervert!"

"Nani? If I were a pervert I wouldn't come here…It's not like there's much to see anyway."

Shikamaru immediately regretted his words, because before he knew it a chakara filled fist came flying at his face, sending him down the hall.

Shikamaru's body slammed against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE!! I HAVE NEVER BEEN...UGH!!!" Sakura shouted, slamming the door.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall closing his eyes…

And that's the day Shikamaru's heart started to beat for one girl…and one girl only.

Sakura Haruno.

_How Troublesome._

Chapter: 1

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned his head and smiled softly at the pink haired girl approaching him.

It was a regular day for Shikamaru Nara. No missions and he had just ended training. It was a pretty decent day. Perfect for cloud watching. Shikamaru sighed happily at the thought.

"Hey."

Shikamaru responded as Sakura took her seat next to him at the ramen shop.

"How are you?" Sakura asked, her smile brightened tenfold.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Fine."

"That's great." Sakura responded. Shikamaru glanced over and Sakura, and slightly narrowed his eyes. This girl sure has changed since she was thirteen.

Her pink hair flowed all the way down to her the middle of her back, and her green eyes that used to be wide and innocent, were replaced with oval seductive eyes.

She had long black eye lashes, and her 'huge' forehead had miraculously disappeared.

Her figure was perfect. She had lovely toned body, and her chest wasn't too huge that it looked disproportional, but bigger than the average human.

They even out grew Ino's (gasp).

Shikamaru cleared his throat, and looked back at his steaming ramen.

"So is there a reason why you're here?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Sakura eye's slightly widened and returned back to normal size, "Uh…Nope. Why?" Sakura replied a bit quickly.

"Sakura, there's no point hiding it. I've know you by now." Shikamaru stated. It was true. He and Sakura have been pretty close friends since Naruto, Chouji, and Ino had tried to hook them up. They failed miserably, but a friendship had formed out of that failure.

"Fine…okay so you know the annual festival that's coming up?" Sakura asked, avoiding his glance.

"Hai?" Shikamaru replied raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that me you and Naruto should do a little concert thing there with the 'Naruto Ondo' as Naruto named it." Sakura said inserting the little 'air quotes'.

"No." Shikamaru replied quickly.

"NANI!" Sakura shouted. "Why not?"

"Because…I have things to do." Shikamaru responded lazily.

"Uh-huh? And what 'stuff' might you have to get done hmm?"

"Just…stuff."

"Riighht! I think you, Shikamaru Nara, are just being the lazy-ass kid you were born as."

"So what if I am?"

"Shikamaru!"

"Sakura, no."

"Oh come on," Sakura got up from her seat at sat right on Shikamaru's lap. Sakura put her face right in front of Shikamaru's.

A small blush appeared on Shikamaru's face, causing Sakura to smirk a tiny bit.

**_Sweet, thinks he's the only genius here! I'll have to convince the old way!!!_** Inner Sakura cheered.

"_Please_?" Sakura purred caressing his cheek.

"S-Sakura? What the hell?" Shikamaru said, tripping over his own words.

His blush increased tenfold when Sakura started tracing circles on his fish netted shirt.

"Shika-kun, I never ask for anything from you. _Ever." _

Shikamaru watched as her narrow eyes widened, making them look innocent, and tears started to form.

"Fine." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Sakura smiled and quickly jumped off of him. "Really?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, yes."

Sakura's smile grew, causing Shikamaru's blush to darken. Shikamaru avoided her gaze hoping she wouldn't notice.

"GREAT! Honestly you didn't really have a choice; I already told the Hokage that we were going to sing anyway!" Sakura took a quick glance at her watch, "Oh crap! I'm late for the meeting with Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura quickly ran out of the shop, "See you later Shikamaru!"

"Hai, whatever."

Shikamaru replied waving his hand, shooing her away.

Shikamaru looked back at his ramen, and took a bite. He flinched when he realized that it was practically ice cold.

Shikamaru sighed.

_How Troublesome._

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura yelled as she approached the Oh so famous team 7 bridge.

Naruto's smile broadened as he saw her, and Sasuke…well Sasuke didn't move from his position.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Typical Sasuke._

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as she approached.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura greeted, nodding at Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you? You were supposed to meet us here an hour ago so we could me you and Sasuke could go to the ninja meeting thing and then have milkshakes…but no, you decide not to show!"

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot…"

"It was you're idea."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Sasuke who was leaning against the railing with his eyes closed.

"Yeah I know, but I was with Shikamaru." Sakura replied.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared intently at her.

"Nara?" He asked.

Sakura nodded head.

"Oh! Naruto that reminds me! We're going to do the 'Naruto Ondo' live!"

Naruto eyes got wide and he revealed his toothy grin.

"YES! This is going be AWSOME!" Naruto shouted pumping his fists into the air.

Sakura giggled, and then turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"You're coming right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her quickly and closed his eyes. "Hai."

"WHOA! REALLY TEME?"

"Shut up dobe."

"What did you say?"

Naruto shouted walking over to Sasuke, obviously offended.

"Dobe, three years have gone by and you still haven't grown up," Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Guys…not today please, I didn't even get to eat ramen while I was at the ramen shop." Sakura said, placing her hands over her stomach, and frowned as it growled with hunger.

"Aa, you and Shikamaru have been getting pretty close, eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto teased poking her arm.

Sakura blushed, "Nani! What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I'm saying there's going to be a lot of little smart baby genius in a few years…"

"SHANNARO!" Sakura shouted as the slammed her fist at Naruto facing, sending him soaring into the sky.

"Stupid little…"

"Dobe." Sasuke finished Uncrossing his arms he got of from the railing and started walking towards the training grounds.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Train."

"Want to grab something to eat later?"

"No." Sasuke replied closing his eyes, feeling the whole De Je Vu thing coming on.

"Hm? Okay well, I'll guess, I'll see you!" Sakura responded, turning around and following the opposite path.

Sasuke felt his stomach do a little floppy thing, in shock.

Did **_the _**Sakura Haruno just take rejection…happily?

"Oh and Sasuke?" Sakura said stopping in her tracks turning around to look at him.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked…or grumbled…without facing her.

"Watch out for that ditch while training."

OOOO

Can you say….

Burn?

Ahh I know I know I'm starting a new story, and I'm making it ShikaSakuSasu

Genius right?

P.R


End file.
